


100 Follower special

by That_one_transguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_transguy/pseuds/That_one_transguy
Summary: I reached 100 followers over on nsfwtssides, this was the celebration.





	100 Follower special

Patton knelt and kept his head bowed as he prayed. He was asking his Lord for forgiveness as he not only lusted after a man- he had lusted after three. Using their images to satisfy his own selfish needs- he blushed at the thought of what he had done to himself. He couldn't keep this up, hot tears stung at his eyes- he was supposed to be a father, a man of God and surely the Lord would never forgive such a filthy sinner. His hands gripped the rosary in his hands tighter as he felt his cock begin to harden in his dress pants, betraying him in his own church. He couldn't carry this guilt. He stood, and moved to his office-he ignored his arousal standing heavy between his legs and changed into more casual clothes -he didn't deserve fatherhood. He left his office again and moved to the confessional, he knew that no one was supposed to be taking confessions, but he couldn't hold on to his guilt anymore but he couldn't bear the thought of Pastor Virgil hearing his dirty and sinful thoughts.  
“My father who art in heaven, forgive me for my sins,” Patton began, “I have lusted for what I cannot have, and blasphemed your items and place of worship.” He debated whether he should explain or not, as he viewed the Lord as a father figure. He ultimately decided it was best to be completely honest.  
“Lord, forgive me. I have used the images of three men to satisfy myself -sexually,” his face flamed at the words, but if he didn't get it out now, he never would, “Pastor Virgil of the church, as well as Roman Alexander and Logan Sanders from the congregation have plagued my mind as I pleasured myself, with your holy instrument- the rosary.”   
He could feel the hot tears of shame making their way down his face, however he could also feel his cock coming back to life and this time he couldn't resist- he cupped himself through his pants.  
“L-lord, my my father and S-shepard, i- ah - have defiled-d nnng your rosary.” He now took himself out of his trousers and moved his hand up and down his hardness. “I ha-ah had it in-in-inside me while thinking of- mmmmng”   
Patton ceased talking, ceased his actions. He could've sworn he had heard a moan that wasn't his, however when he didn't hear anything else he continued- his voice steady now as he had taken his hand off of his dick. Tears were still making there way down his now flushed cheeks.  
“Your rosary was inside of me while I thought of them,the feeling- Christ, I couldn't help it. Lord please,” although his cock was still out in the cold air, he ignored it and openly sobbed, the emotional pain too great, too heavy,” please help me, guide me in your light and turn me away from sin and temptation. I fear if you do not I will lose my way.” He whispered the last sentence- too afraid to say it out loud.   
“There! Nnnnnng......”his head snapped up at the sound, his dick softing a little. He tucked himself into his jeans and peaked out of the confessional to the most beautiful sight he had ever seen- it immediately brought his cock back to life, he could have sworn it was harder than before. Bent over the church’s organ was Roman in his naked glory- every shift made his dick or legs hit the keys on said organ, causing a cacophony of sound that would mix with his moans and whines. Logan, beautiful Logan had his face sans glasses buried in Roman's behind and his hands gripping the hips in front of his face in a death grip- Patton could see occasional glimpses of his pink, wet tongue and could hear smacks when Logan would pull away. The light coming in from the stained glass windows, washing over them together- making what would be a lewd act, holy. He stood stock still for a second, not believing the sight before him. Just as he was about to run- giving the beautiful men their privacy he felt an arm wrap around his middle, and a hand grip his chin, forcing him to watch the scene unfold.  
“They're so beautiful together, aren't they?” He heard Pastor Virgil's voice although it was considerably deepened and quiet. Unfortunately, he couldn't concentrate on the words as he felt the pastor’s hard cock on his backside. “Roman is such a good singer- always so good, so pretty, but don't you agree that he sounds better with the organ?”   
Roman punctuated the sentence with another whine and rolled his hips against Logan’s mouth, as if he could hear the Pastor's whispered words. Patton whimpered at the same time- feeling weak, dizzy.   
“I heard you confessions- ,” Patton shot up, he needed to leave, but the grip around him tightened. “I heard your confessions, there is nothing, not a thing, wrong with how you feel. We preach inclusivity, it would not be like our God to hate you for feeling the way that you do. You are accepted, you are wanted, and you will not stray.” Patton relaxed at his words. He knew deep down that they were true, he just couldn't believe them until they were spoken. Almost like a magic spell.  
“Please, Father, may I touch you? May I please you, the way you dreamed?” The pastor whimpered his questions out, begging to be allowed to touch. Who was Father Patton Smith to deny such pretty whines?  
“Yes, please. I -ha-,” before he could even finish his sentence, he was pushed against the confessional and his jeans and underwear pulled down, before he could even think of what he had been going to say Pastor Virgil had already swallowed his cock to the base. The father threw his head against the wood, slamming it harshly and moaned. The sound apparently attracted Roman and Logan as they both made their way over- Roman kissing the father deeply and Logan mouthing his neck. Roman knet next to the Pastor, and intertwined the locks in his his fingers, tugging lightly causing him to moan and send vibrations through Patton's cock.   
The choir boy whispered into the ear next to him and the Pastor popped off with spit slicked lips. He let Roman take his spot, only the singer laid on the hard floor of the church and spread his toned legs, exposing his hole to the father. He caught the lube tossed to him by Pastor Virgil and spread it across his fingers- allowing to warm up before sliding two easily into himself and whimpering at the feeling. He allowed himself to get used to the intrusion before moving them, scissoring them gently and adding a third. When he felt he was stretched enough he grabbed Patton- who was staring with just a little drool leaving his mouth- and pulled him to his knees. He slicked the cock in front of him with lube, stroking it a couple of times before allowing the father to slowly enter his body. Both of the men moaned as Patton bottomed out and stilled as he felt Logan move them both away from the confessional and move the father until his hands rested on either side of Roman's head, his ass sticking out. Logan grabbed the lube from where Roman had dropped it.  
“Father, may I please your consent to insert my fingers and later penis into your anus?” Patton giggled a little at how technical Logan sounded, but still gave a positive reply. He knew Logan was normally a sweetheart which why his cock jumped in Roman and he moaned when Logan spoke as he warmed the lube and slid a finger into Patton.   
“Such a pretty whore aren't you? So eager for me, for Daddy, you can't even focus on fucking Roman. He did so good for you too. Oh my pretty slut.”   
Patton tried to push back onto the two fingers now in him, almost forgetting that he was inside Roman. The sensations caused all three men to moan. Patton paused, looking up at Pastor Virgil with bright eyes feigning innocence despite having his cock in someone and three fingers in his ass.   
“Daddy, don't you feel lonely over there? Do you want to come use my mouth? Would you please put your pretty red cock in mouth?” Patton really didn't know what he was saying, but it seemed to work as Virgil growled and opened his pants wide enough for his cock to come out, double checking for consent, and shoving his dick between Patton's lips at the same time Logan removed his fingers and pushed his cock in. The resulting moan was echoed three times over. When Logan pushed forward and bottomed out, he caused Patton to move forward, forcing him to move deeper into Roman and move Virgil's cock further into his throat. The sensations causing him to rock back on Logan's cock and make Logan thrust forward. The cycle continued until Virgil couldn't hold on anymore and shook his was through an orgasm, with Patton right behind him, quickly being overwhelmed by the sensation of being full and having a tight heat around his cock. Roman and Logan came at the same time both collapsing as they did.


End file.
